Speak
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Naruto is a ninja in konoha and a bijuu carrier, but what else do we know about our blond shinobi Story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

I

**I**

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blond shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

It is easier not to say anything. Shut your trap; button your lip, can it. All that crap you hear on T.V. about communication and expressing feelings is a lie. Nobody really wants to hear what you have to say

-Speak (9)

I used to wish I was dead. I used to try and kill myself, it never worked. Even with the villagers' help. They wouldn't help me in anything else. I used to cry and wallow in self pity. I used to scream at their touches and flinch when they moved. I used to cry when I seen them and froze when they came near. I would search for comfort, a thing I never had, only to find that no one would give me any, not my teachers, not my former hero the hokage, not my so called friends, because everyone is everyone else's friend when you're little, until you realize that you don't have to have friends and its much more fun to have some friends and hate the rest. Well, everyone was friends with everyone. Everyone except me, but according to people I wasn't human, I didn't have feelings and I wasn't worth it, so it didn't matter, not to them at least…

Nobody cared that I wasn't him. No one bothered to notice I wasn't IT. I was my own person, but no one would notice, or rather no one would care. It didn't matter anyway, for they wouldn't listen to my cries; instead they gave me theirs, their beatings and their harsh words filled with hate and malice. It never ended and it never will. The only thing was all they would say was IT, what was It? Who was IT? IT wasn't me. They must have me confused with someone else.

"Demon"

"Monster"

"DIE"

I got used to it at the age of six; I don't understand what was so bad. The bruises would heal, the tears dry up, so what was the point in even crying, why bother? It wouldn't stop anything and it couldn't help at all. I had to help myself. No one can see my tears if I cry alone. So why even cry? And if they could see those tears, should they?

"It your fault"

"I hate you"

Well I hate you too. I hate all of you. I won't act like it though. I'm not stupid and I won't let you get the satisfaction of being right; so I won't be a monster and I won't be like you guys say.

"Murderer"

"Demon"

"Monster"

I'll act like I can't notice. I'll act like I don't care. Watch me, loath me, hate me even more, for in the face of your torture I will laugh. All alone I will act the happiest, and I will smile the widest, and the brightest. People will always notice me, no matter where I am or who they were or how much they despise me. I will dress to catch attention; I will speak to catch attention. The way I walk will catch attention. I will get people, all people to notice me wherever I am. Go ahead try and catch me, try to beat me, just try. I won't let you anymore. I've had enough of being weak in front of you.

"We should kill it"

Before I kill you right? Whatever. So while your words may hurt me inside and they may sting till the point where I want to break and end it all, I will not let you see my pain. You will never see another tear fall from this face. You will never hear another cry for help from these lips. You will never see fear in these eyes. You will never hurt this body. You will only hate. That's all you can do. That's all I will allow you to do.

"Look at that"

"Stay away, sweetie, never go near that-that thing!"

Try and keep them away, just try to keep them safe from me. On the other hand its okay, I don't hate them as much as I hate you. They don't hate me; they only stay away because you say so. That is good enough for them. Unlike me, they can stay pure, unlike me they are innocent, and unlike me they are loved.

"Look at the monster all alone"

"It could hurt you"

"Like it did my family"

Can't you see, if I was going to kill you I would've done it already. You bodily fluids would be soaked into the ground and I would lick the blood off of my hands. No, you are not worthy enough to die by my hands. The funny thing is I'm happy you hate me and forced me to grow up. I am not ignorant like the rest of the children my age. I do not believe in ninja heroes or fairy tale princesses. There is no knight, no hero, no god. There is only you and me only this passing moment. It is ironic that by hating me and not teaching me at your so called school, you have taught me the most important life lessons. You taught me how to tell an enemy from a friend. You taught me how to defend myself. You taught me how the world works. For that I would thank you. I might… but my lips are sealed. No thanks shall be given, for no good deed goes unpunished and I have yet to decide your punishment.

"EVIL"

"Beast"

The names get worse everyday but that is the only thing that does, it's the only thing that can. No one has hit me since I decided that they can't. No pain, no fear, no cries were given since I stopped it myself. Am I, the demonic little beast as they call me, stronger than the whole village because when I decided it was all going to stop it did? I, a little kid, a hated little kid, controlled the village. And they laugh at me… well I laugh back, and I have a justified reason.

"Dead last, why do you wear such a stupid color"

I walk around in orange. Easily seen from anyone, anywhere. The answer to that teme's question is actually very simple but ignorance blocks his judgment. Everyone knows that the brightest animal, the one that does not hide, is the most dangerous. But he'll never understand, he's a little kid, well so am I, but I'm not so little mentally, he is, ignorance is bliss.

"because I like it teme!"

"Dobe…"

I don't like this kid. I want him to suffer like me, just a little like me, to prove that I am mentally strong; he would go insane if his family died. So I will make him feel loneliness through his family's death, and betrayal, let him feel the pain. Yes, let it drive him insane.

(A/N) Hey guys, I'm new at this so I don't know how good or bad this is. I have no beta so I hope everything it okay. This story has 8 parts, I think. It's just Naruto's thoughts as he goes through life, starting as a little kid and ending after the chunnin exams but before Sasuke runs away. Like right after the fight with Sand. Any mistakes you notice let me know and I might redo it if I figure out how.


	2. Chapter 2

I

**II**

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blond shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blonde shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

I can't tell them what really happened. I can't even look at that part myself. An animal noise rustles in my stomach… I put my head in my hands and scream to let out the animal noise and some of that night. No one hears.

-Speak (28)

Unlike the rest of the people my age I failed the genin exam, no surprise there, they give me something that no one is expected to learn how to do. I perform it flawlessly, yet I am still not good enough. At this rate I will become hokage before I become a genin. I spoke to Mizuki, well he came and spoke to me, he told me about a forbidden scroll, its location and what it could do. I took it and read it, practicing until Iruka found me. I used to love Iruka, when I couldn't tell that he hated me. It was the same for the old man, the hokage who was supposed to help me. I never expected him to, so I was never disappointed.

"ne I only got to learn one of the jutsu in here" I said scratching my head and…

I feel like a spectator to the rest of the night. I couldn't' believe what I was told yet I felt as if I already knew it. Still despite that I couldn't believe it then and I shook, shook with fear, anticipation, I really didn't know. Everything made sense. It explained everything perfectly. That is why they hated me. It is all clear to me. I did do something wrong. The IT I used to blame it on does exist and it lives inside of me, making me IT, making me to blame. I deserved the beating then, I deserved it all, and I deserve more for being so ignorant about it. He broke the rule, by telling it to me, and with that one fact, he broke my defenses, no I broke them down myself.

"It's a rule not to say Naruto isn't a demon fox"

A demon fox? I couldn't understand anything at first. Then I heard and rumbling in my stomach and I knew it wasn't hunger. It was another part of me awakening. The Demon, the IT, Me, the deeper second part of me I was hated for. Kyuubi no Yoko, Kitsune, King of the bijuu, my own tenant, the nine tailed demon fox.

Iruka saved me that day. He told me that he didn't care I was the fox and that he accepted me. Ironic, now that he accepted me, I didn't accept myself…

I look in the mirror and all I see are blue eyes and blonde hair. Yet I look into the faces of my classmates and see into their soul, their darkest secrets betrayed by their eyes. Why then couldn't I see inside myself? How could I not see that I had a beast inside of me? Am I really that ignorant like I used to say my fellow classmates were?

I should die, the villagers are right, how could I have lived this long through all the beatings if it wasn't from that damned fox. I'd try to kill myself, but it wouldn't work, my cuts would heal not even leaving a scar, the noose would break before the fox let my airways collapse. It really did protect me all this time. Now I don't want it to…

I'll try anyway. I am at the forest now. It's such a shame I only got to be 12 but then again I really didn't deserve to live that long anyway. I hung the rope in the tree and climbed to the top. I tightened the noose and jumped. I felt free, it was so good to free fall.

"NARUTO!"

I hit the ground, well no, someone was holding me. The noose around my neck was cut and-were those tears on my shirt. I look up into the face of my so called savior.

"Iruka sensei"

He really accepted me and forced me to be rational. He took me to get some Ramen afterwards, (AND DON'T CALL IT NOODLES YOU IGNORANT PEOPLE (lol) ) and it tasted really good. I really liked it. He promised to take me again later. It feels nice to be accepted, finally, accepted…

"Team 7…"

I was teamed up with this pink haired girl who I pretended to have a crush on, Haruno Sakura. Also on my team was the bastard from when I was little, he's an orphan like me; his family was killed by his brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Our jounin instructor was Kakashi sensei. He asked us to talk about ourselves and I acted like the belligerent fool I was supposed to be. I have a rivalry thing going with the sasuke teme and it seems to be going well for me now.

I'm glad Iruka saved me…

Team seven minus Kakashi went to lunch to find out more about each other. Sasuke stayed aloof while I rambled on about absolutely nothing. Sakura's family just joined the ninja world and sasuke has a bloodline called the sharingan. I want to see it in action, but the "me" everyone knows wouldn't stand a chance against him, the real me, I would beat him, barely, needless to say he is a good rival.

Sarutobi sama also accepts me. He is so kind to me now, all thanks to Iruka sensei, but Iruka sensei, he's more like a brother to me. I'm scared to call him Iruka niichan though… he might get mad at me.

They wanted to know about me… what do I say? I can't tell them the truth and they'd figure out if I was lying eventually. I don't even want to think about the fox, much less explain it to these people. Would they leave me like the rest of the villagers or stay like Iruka sensei? I don't know and I can't risk it.

"you there Dobe"

"Oi sasuke teme!"

It's nice even if it's just pretend to have people close to me. I've never felt so accepted and wanted, or at least not rejected. I have something to look forward to and these people help me find meaning in what used to be an empty life. I can't let this end; I can't go back to being an empty shell. Who knows what will happen… Would I look to Kyuubi for companionship?

"So how did you grow up? What are you parents like?"

"Well I was an orphan" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at this "and I lived alone, so nothing major happened"

"Oh, well sasuke KUN"

And it went on and on like that. I really can't tell them too much or else they'll leave me and I enjoy this new life so much compared to the other one I had before. Did Iruka sensei change my life that much…?

(A/N) Well here we go part 2, hoped you liked it. Again, you know, any mistakes, also is anyone has a request for a story, I can't promise anything other than I'll look at it. I like anybody with Naruto I mean EVERYBODY (Yaoi included) sasuke is harder to do but I'll try soo… um… onto part three


	3. Chapter 3

I

**III**

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blond shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

I know my head isn't screwed on strait. I want to leave, transfer, warp myself to another galaxy. I want to confess everything, hand over the guilt and the mistake and anger to someone else. There is a beast in my gut, I can hear it scraping away at the inside of my ribs. Even if I dump the memory, it will stay with me, staining me. My closet is a good thing, a quiet place that helps me hold these thoughts inside my head where no one can hear them

-Speak (51)

I woke up in a sewer like place. I felt dread everywhere and felt like I was soaking wet, but I was completely dry, despite the fact I was wading in water. I heard demonic laughter. Kyuubi

"Look at you kit, finally made it here"

"Kit? What's going on?"

"Naruto I'm Kyuubi, the bijuu sealed inside of you, I'm here to serve a punishment for attacking your village, which was not a big deal… you can see for yourself…"

She talked to me all night, torturing me with images about the death and destruction of so many. I receded into myself and stayed in a meditative state, I can't talk to Kyuubi like that anymore, I can't, it's tearing away at my sanity. I go to practice and I'm so distracted that the teme can beat me easily, but it works for my own advantage.

People walk by me and stare and point. I see sakura and Sasuke in the crowd. Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei are there too. They point and stare whispering something to them. Their eyes look at me with disgust and I pale. They know… they walk away from me, No I scream and leap up to follow them but my body won't move. I am tied up by a chain and a man that looks like sasuke is holding the chain. He is a bit taller and has red eyes with what looks like a three connecting dots in them. He is wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them and he is wearing a smirk that scares me. He tugs the chain and I fall to the floor.

"Leave them be, they don't disserve to be burdened by the demon that you are"

"NO!" I yelled waking up. I tried to clear the dream from my mind, they same way I tried to remove Kyuubi's memories. They stay, they linger. They may disappear for awhile but they'll come back, they always do. I'll get a sudden bloodlust while sparring, or want to howl in the moonlight. I hate our similarities like when I'll curl up if I get wet sometimes and go on all fours while running. I'm really surprised no one has noticed yet, I hope they never do. I can't go back to being by myself. Maybe I should. If I break apart now, then it won't be so bad when they find out and leave me.

I want to tell them. I will tell them. If they are going to leave then let them. Sure it will hurt and sure, it will mean I've gotten nowhere since I tried to kill myself but it'll hurt less now than it would later. If I got my hopes up and things didn't work out like I hoped and I came crashing own again… I couldn't handle that.

Kyuubi is calling me, she pulls me into my mind when I least expect it. It's so dark and dreary and it makes me all depressed. I am so alone in there and she mentions that. She says she is the only one there for me, and that she'll help me get revenge on the village for treating me so bad. Before I would've told her to, but now I'm not sure. I mean sure the village is mean and treats me horribly but I have my precious people here, Iruka sensei and Sarutobi, who I call old man hokage and Sasuke and Sakura and even Kakashi sensei. The village doesn't seem so bad because they're here.

I sat atop the hokage mountains. It's my safe Haven, my sanctuary. It is where I go to think, nobody can bother me here. I looked over the village and got lost in thought.

I want to protect these people

I want to protect them all

I want to be able to protect all of these people in this village

I want people to notice I'm strong in my own way

I want to be seen as someone who is not just a demon

I want to be someone who people want to be like

But wanting is not enough…

I have two goals:

I want to be Hokage so people will look up to me and so that I can protect all of my precious people and all the people in the village.

I want to protect all my precious people from everything, from the dangers of the ninja world to just loneliness and sadness. Every time Sasuke turns Sakura down I'll ask her out, she'll say no and ignore me but it makes her feel a little better even if she won't admit it.

I'll always challenge Sasuke to trivial things because it gives him companionship. Even if I'm just a rival to him, I can start to fill a void that his family left behind. When he's mad at me he forgets about them even if just for a little bit. He improves himself even if it's just too better then the fake me.

I killed Iruka sensei's family, and he's treating me as that family and so I'll be his little brother or his son, whatever he needs to be to help to start and fill the void. He buys me ramen and talks about his days at the academy, I tell him about my D ranked missions with my team and we laugh. Maybe he won't be so mad if I called him Iruka nii but I don't know.

Kakashi sensei lost the most. I took his team, all that was left of it. The man who gave him his sharingan eye was crushed by a rock, and the woman he loved on his team Rin was killed by me, and the man he looked up to as a sensei, the hokage, also lost his life for me. I can't even begin to fill that void but I think our team is. Sasuke is like Obito, Sakura like his female team member, Rin, and I, I think I am like the Hokage, but that's only from what I hear about him, I can't really measure up to such a war hero.

I took him from everybody. I will try to protect them like he would have. I will try to be like him. He was like a god and I can't even begin to measure up to him, but I will try, I owe the village that much because of all I did to them.

I have learned to hide my true abilities. I hide them from everybody, I just improve to them little by little and I wear weights now that are hidden but I think Kakashi noticed. He gave me a look and smiled, that I could tell through his mask. I enjoy all the D rank missions we get, even though their simple and the fake me hates them. It feels like I'm normal for once and spending times with friends and sometimes a very annoying cat. I want to surprise them all when I show them how strong I really am; I want everyone to be proud of me.

(A/N) WAAAHHH! NARUTO-oh hey everybody, what do you think, I liked it, I'm not saying Naruto is hiding too much, just a little bit. I'm looking for the triple R's. Any reviews, revisions, request? No? Yes? Onto part four


	4. Chapter 4

I

**IV**

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blond shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

I think about lying down. No, that would not do. I crouch by the trunk, my fingers stroking the bark, seeking a Braille code, a clue, a message on how to come back to life after my long undersnow dormancy. I have survived. I am here. Confused, screwed up, but here. So, how can I find my way? Is there a chain saw of the soul, an ax I can take to my memories or fears? I dig my fingers into the dirt and squeeze. A small clean part of me waits to warm and bust through the surface.

-Speak (188-189)

We finally got a c rank mission

We had to escort a man back to the wave country, a bridge builder. He lied to us and the mission was at least ranked A. We were attacked by Zabuza and another man named Haku. The first time they fought us they captured Kakashi sensei and that was just Zabuza! They trapped him in a water dome and it took some serious teamwork to get him out. Before Kakashi sensei could kill him Haku came disguised as a hunter nin and fooled us all.

We went to Inari's house and he yelled at us to give up! The nerve of him! He has no idea what its like to live a miserable life! He has no idea how it is to be lonely! He will never know and I told him that! I ran out of the house and Kakashi sensei talked to him. I came back and saved him and his mother from other nins.

Then I ran to the bridge and everyone was involved in a harsh fight. My idiotic ways got me caught in Haku's bloodline technique. WE were in an area that was surrounded by mirrors and he was in every one of them at once. I was there with Sasuke and we had awesome teamwork trying to get out and then he threw needles well senbon at us. He didn't hit us in any vital places at first and we kept trying to get out. He was way to fast for us and he knocked me down. I tried to get up when blue blocked my view.

He said he hated me, I said I hated him

He called me an idiot, I said he was a bastard

He was the night, I was the day

We were opposites

We never got along

He was the number one rookie, I was the dead last

He was on of my precious people

My goal was to protect him

Why did he have to protect me?

He took the senbon for me, the one's that might've ended my life. He swayed on his feet and fell backwards, I caught him I was so numb. I couldn't lose a precious person. He was upset that he died so soon he still had to kill his brother. He still had to LIVE! I could've died… Why him? Why not me?

"Don't… Die…"

Those were the last words he said to me before I lost it.

"Is this the first person close to you to die"

"This is a ninja's life"

"He was a-"

NO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT ALL STOP!

He was there with the village

"Die"

"Demon"

"see what happens when you get close to him"

"It should've been you!"

"That is the life of a ninja" Haku's words echoed

NO! NO! NO!

It's all too much! What kind of man could be a hokage when they couldn't even save their own friends!

I was in the sewer place again. I was so mad I was shaking. I yelled as loud as I could I needed his help, but he had to have limits, I can't risk any of my other friends

"I don't care just KILL HIM and SAVE MY FRIENDS!"

"HA! HA! HA!" her voice boomed "I'll see what I can do, you do know that you are useless without my power"

I kneeled over his body and I felt great. I felt re-energized and all of my wounds were healed. The senbon imbedded in me disintegrated. I grew fangs and claw and I was leaking red chakra, Kyuubi's chakra, mine is blue.

The floor broke under my chakra and I fought with such a blinded fury.

HE KILLED SASUKE! HE KILLED MY PRECOUS PERSON! HE KILLED HIM! HE KILLED HIM! HOW DARE HE!

One final punch, that's what Kyuubi said, but I couldn't do it…

"You have taken away my life's purpose; just kill me I am no use to Zabuza"

Well, if he said so. He looked over

"I still might have some use"

He saved Zabuza, by sacrificing himself, like Sasuke saved me. Tears came out but they were vaporized. The chakra receded and I turned back to normal.

"NARUTO" I looked over to see Sakura and SASUKE! He was standing up and he jerked his hand as a wave. He was okay!

He was okay, I was glad for that, but I'm not okay-this is not okay.

I can't do this anymore; I lost control because sasuke got hurt. We completed the mission, but I didn't pay attention to anything else.

I sat on a tree just outside the village. I looked at the tree; someone must've used it for training because it was filled with blemishes. I ran my finger along them, I never got any permanent marks on me, Kyuubi healed everything before I could get a scar.

How can I make things right? How can I make up for this, I tried to take the place of the precious ones they lost, but I can't protect them, I couldn't, look at what happened to Sasuke. I couldn't protect anyone. I don't want anyone else to protect me, ever again, first Iruka sensei took the giant shuriken in he back for me, and now Sasuke took the Senbon for me. I can't be someone everyone has to protect

"Then get stronger than me"

I AM stronger than you, but I can't show that… people will only think it is the demon inside of me, which part of it is. I trace the bark, like me it's not perfect, but it still stands strong, unlike me, despite what people do to it, it towards above us all. I want to be like that.

I will not tell the of the Kyuubi, it would make them look at me in ways I don't want them to, I lean forward and look at the ground beneath. A worm is poking through the dirt, well trying to; I move the dirt out of its way. I smile and squeeze the dirt letting it fall, that's what I need to do, find what's in my way and move it out. Kyuubi is trying to break free of me but she won't I won't let her. I can't let her hurt anyone, ever. I have to get stronger and use my own power to protect everyone.

(A/N) Halfway through! I'm sort of changing it a little bit, if you couldn't tell, it's less of Naruto's head and more on the story line. Poor Naruto, but this is how he lived, and how he felt in my opinion, or how he might've felt. Triple R people!


	5. Chapter 5

I

**V**

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blond shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

It was definitely an idea that hit me. I don't feel like hiding anymore. A breeze from the open window blows my hair back and tickles my shoulders. This is the first day warm enough for a sleeveless shirt. Feels like summer

-Speak (192)

I'm sitting on top of a roof, silently because people would yell at me if they seen me here. I look to my left and I see the Uchiha compound, and I think of Sasuke, Such a big house for one person, he must feel lonely all the time. I look to my right and see Sakura's house, she lives such a nice quiet life, the ninja world is not for her, she's too innocent. I look forward. Iruka is running down the street chasing a kid. He has a long scarf. I see Kakashi sensei sitting on top of a fence reading his perverted book. I see some of the other kids in my class, laughing and having fun with each other.

I smile softly, they can enjoy life, everyone can enjoy their life. It's okay. Life is okay. Sakura is chasing Sasuke, but you can see he enjoys it, though the scowl is firmly placed on his face. She'll never catch him. It makes me laugh. Iruka caught the kid, he used a box to try and hide himself but most boxes don't move. No one could live up to my troublemaking legacy, but its fun to see people try. I sighed and looked at the hokage towers, one day I'll be there and everyone will look up to me and accept me, I can't wait until then. It seems so far away but I know I'll do it.

My hair moves with the gentle breeze and my clothes ruffle. I look up and then away from the sun, my orange jumpsuit the only thing that could rival the sun now. I rest my head on my knees and hug them close to my chest. I have to keep her inside so that the village can be like this all the time, so peaceful and bright. I'll do it; I don't care about my suffering just as long as everyone else is happy. The breeze stops. I look up and don't see the sun.

"Dobe" he sat next to me. I uncurl myself and relax

"Teme" I was asking if it was all okay

"hn" He knew what to say, well not in so many words but he was saying it was okay

"Sakura's coming" I was telling him that everything was okay with me.

He left without another word. Everything was okay between us. I laid back, Sakura jumped over me, she didn't notice me, she might never, but it's okay. Everything's okay. Sakura chan chasing Sasuke, Kakashi sensei reading his perverted book, Iruka nii chan chastising an errant student, Ojii san overworked with all of his papers. Kyuubi locked away in her cage, me. The sun shining brightly and a gentle wind blowing, summer is starting and then the sakura season will be here and the winter and spring and it'll repeat again and again.

I see a little white dog running from a man that was in my class, I think his name was Kiba. Another boy, Shino I believe, is leaning on a tree with his bugs, and with them is Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, yet too shy for her own good, she is leaning on a post, talking.

I see a boy with very long hair and a girl with her hair up in buns. They were leaning against a tree. Neji was the boy and the girl was Ten Ten. They were with two other ninjas in matching green outfits, The Green beast of Konoha Maito Gai and his apprentice Lee. Lee is an orphan like me, but he had Gai since the beginning. The two green clad ninjas are yelling about something and trying to get the others to join them, but they seem like they don't want to.

I see a boy, Choji eating plate after plate after plate. He is with another boy who is sleeping, he was super smart though, and he had the highest grade in the class, Shikamaru. Next to him, looking distastefully at Choji is the only other blue eyed blonde in our year, Ino; she is also one of Sasuke's fan girls and Sakura's best friend and rival.

I see another blonde head, she is with a man that is wearing all black, and they are picking on the kid with the sc-Konohamaru!

I jump down and run to them but Sasuke is already handling the problem. I can see the way she looks at him, she thinks he's cute. Another one comes, he has red hair.

Kyuubi stirs and he looks at me as if he is reading me. He is like me, I can tell. He can feel my pain, I don't know how I know but I just do. Kyuubi stirs again, is this boy like me in that way, does he carry a monster, a bijuu?

"You are an embarrassment to the village" He is not talking to me, but the boy in black. They all leave. Konohamaru blabbers on and Sasuke talks a little and everyone else is there, but I'm not paying to much attention. Who is that boy?

Kakashi told us that he thinks we are ready for the chunnin exams. I was excited, Sakura was intimidated and Sasuke was nonchalant. We looked at the classroom everyone was crowding around. Two guards were there and they wouldn't let anyone in. The room was on the second floor and said 301. Something is wrong.

We went to the third floor after figuring out it was a genjutsu, but before we got there Lee stopped us. He wanted to fight Sasuke, after making a quick fool of me, he tried to win Sakura's "Youthful love" She declined as only she could and he fought against Sasuke. Even with the Sharingan he made quick work of Sasuke too. Gai sempai stopped the fight before Lee could deal the final blow. It was really weird

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE"

And it went on like this, and on and on and on.

The test was so easy! I didn't answer any question and passed. Hinata offered her test to me to cheat off of but I declined, I couldn't get her in trouble. It ended up being a mental test by Ikibi, our examiner. He just wanted to know if we would give up everything in order to achieve our goal. Our team stayed and so we passed. A lot of teams quit after he gave us our ultimatum. If we stayed and got the question right we passed. If we got it wrong we failed, and would have to stay genin

Anko said that he left too many people, but not to worry because she'll cut the number in less than half. I was so excited; we had to enter the forest of death. She seen this and threw a kunai at me, I froze and got cut on the cheek. She came over to me and called me a brat. She wiped the blood of my check. She's very pretty.

We went into the forest of death. I can't even begin to describe what happened. We were attacked by this insane snake man. I was swallowed whole by a snake! I managed to get out of the snakes belly by using my infamous technique Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The snake blew up and I ran to go help my team. They were frozen solid in fear.

I refuse to let them get hurt again!

Not when it's in my power to help them

I attacked the snake man and I gave him a good fight. At least it was a good fight to me. Kyuubi was calling out to me, I need her help I can't get anywhere without her. Is she right? I can't focus on that now, I took her power and was about to attack when I was frozen. He had his hand on my belly. All the chakra running through my veins, all of her chakra froze and went back to her. He threw me. I think I hit a tree, But something held me from falling any farther. I went into my subconscious and was alone, not even Kyuubi was there.

(A/N) I got a little carried away with this one. (Longest Chapter so far). Triple R! I am having so much fun writing this. Now Onward my faithful reader, Chapter six awaits us!


	6. Chapter 6

I

**VI**

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blonde shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

I ride like I have wings. I am not tired. I don't think I'll ever have to sleep again.

-Speak (190)

We made it through the exam though I don't remember a good portion of it. The snake guy's name was Orochimaru and he was one of the legendary three sennin. I stood no chance against him. Once again I wasn't strong enough to protect everybody. Sakura had cut a lot of her hair off in order to escape from the enemy and the Snake guy did something to sasuke though I don't know what yet. Sakura wanted to say something before but sasuke held her hand down. That was suspicious enough.

When Ebisu went to train me before I met an EVEN BIGGER PERVERT! And he was so much stronger. He took out the closet pervert with a frog! He summoned a frog! I bugged him until he agreed to train me. He is such a pervert! I had to use my Sexy no jutsu to get him to agree to take me under his wing. His name is Jiraiya and he is another one of the legendary sennin. Are they all weird? One guy thinks he's a snake and the other is a major pervert, I don't want to know who or what the next one is.

Jiraiya had me walk on water, only I couldn't. I was able to do it before so it really shocked me, not to mention the water was super hot. He had me take off my sweat suit and I was just standing there in my green and orange boxers. He told my to close my eyes and mold my chakra and then he told ME I look good naked. Then my stomach exploded. Well that's what it felt like. My first thoughts weren't so nice and then I heard the fox inside of myself. She said Orochimaru put another seal on mine and now that ero sennin took it off I can mold with her like I did before.

I was able to mold my chakra so much better now and I walked on the water. I got so excited I started running and jumping up and down. I was dancing on the water. He went on to do some more research but not before making me sign a pact. He made me sign a summoning contract with the frogs. I can summon them but so far I only managed to summon a few tadpoles.

Ero sennin was telling me to do weird stuff, like he told me to eat ramen and hug sakura chan. She ended up punching me to the ground and he left me to pay the bill at the Ramen shop. Che, Then he took me into the forest. Finally some tra-

He pushed me off a cliff

I tried to grab the edges but it didn't work. I couldn't stick. I had to try this it was my last chance to live. I still have to become Hokage. I still have to protect my precious people.

"Summoning no jutsu!"

The chakra flowing through my veins was not my own. A Giant frog appeared and stopped the fall. I wasn't sure if it was or not. I ran to the back and looked down. NO TAIL!

"YATTA I DID IT"

"Who calls me, Jiraiya-"

"I did"

I was so proud of myself. He wasn't, he said I wasn't skilled enough for him to fight beside. He wanted me to prove myself or I wanted to prove myself I don't remember it too clearly. According to ero sennin he took me for a wild ride and after I stayed on his back he deemed me fit and said he knew it was me all along. Apparently I did, but I was knocked out afterwards.

Kiba was my opponent in the preliminary match in the chunnin exam. He thought he could take me out in one move, the fool. He and his dog Akamaru put up a really good fight. I had to change it a Kiba. Three Kibas looking at each other and Kiba used his nose to find out which one was me. When he punched me I flew back and transformed into a beaten Akamaru. Kiba went crazy and attacked his own dog. The look on his face was so funny, but the best was how I beat him, I farted in his face. Funny! Then I came and attacked him with my new combo "The UZUMAKI NARUTO RENDAN" I got it from Lee's and Sasuke's moves and modeled after the lion combo. He went down! No one expected me to win, I didn't either but I did! Neji got me so mad too. He belittled his cousin in front of everyone. Hinata is such a sweet girl and he's treating her so badly!

I took her blood from the floor and made a blood oath to beat Neji. Now I have to get stronger and beat him! I have a while before then though. Lee even sided with me and Neji is his teammate! I'm sooo going to kick his ass, though I need to train hard to make sure that I can.

Sasuke beat his opponent with a variation of Lee's moves, the ones he used against him before the written part of the exam. Sakura tied with Ino, they both knocked each other out after Ino tried to take control of Sakura's mind. Lee lost to that red haired ninja I seen before, good thing Gai stopped them because Gaara looked like he wanted to kill him, he only got to maim him. His sister Temari beat Ten Ten and his brother Kankuro won as well. Choji won as well and Shikamaru won too. His match was so fun to watch. He took control of her using his shadow jutsu and banged her head against the wall. Shino won, he put his bugs into the other guys arm.

I looked out of the window of my house. I'm so anxious the Chunnin exams are soon. I have to beat Neji for Hinata and Gaara for Lee, but Sasuke's going against Gaara. I jumped out the window and ran through the forest. I let out a howl. It felt so good and I felt so alive, I might've scared some villagers but I really don't care. I ran around and danced on the water, I can't wait! I stopped as I felt someone else. Hinata?

She was training on her own, that's great, she needs to get stronger so she can beat Neji herself later. I smiled and ran off into the woods and jumped down a waterfall, I remembered it from a mission before, I fell down it and the teme had to save me. I jumped down and free fell, it was such a rush. I was halfway down

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

A bunch of Naruto's appeared and grabbed my leg acting like a bungee cord. I flew up and landed on top of the waterfall. I can't sleep tonight. The fox inside me laughs, and I laugh with her.

(A/N) I really didn't know how to end it. So… TRIPLE R people! I'll see you all later, two more to go. And onwards we trek to part seven; the last part is just beyond it!


	7. Chapter 7

I

**VII**

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blonde shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

The tears dissolve the last block of ice in my throat. I feel the frozen stillness melt down through the inside of me, dripping shards of ice that vanish in a puddle of sunlight on the stained floor. Words float up.

-Speak (198)

I used her power again. This time it was against a friend. Well he wasn't a friend but he was a comrade and I lost it. I can't do this anymore; she has too much control over me. Neji was a great fighter, he blocked all of my chakra points and I couldn't mold any chakra. After that I heard the fox say he couldn't seal all my chakra points and I had chakra again, and I wanted it. I asked her for it, against a fellow Konoha nin!

Is she influencing me that much? I would never want to hurt my fellow shinobi but I used Kyuubi against him. I mean, sure I was mad at him for what he did to Hinata but still! I should've have lost control like that and him with his whole destiny thing.

It made me so mad

Cause if we went back to destiny

I'm destined to be alone

I will not go back to being alone

I yelled at him for it and he showed me his seal and told me about his father. I feel bad for the guy. We are alike in away, being looked down upon, and sealed away from the rest of the world. Except my seal is a necessity, Neji's is because of the fear that the main family had for the branch family. His father died for his uncle, Hinata's father, which explains why he dislikes Hinata's father so much, but it doesn't justify what he did, it's one thing to physically hurt a person, but to mentally torture a person, your own cousin nonetheless.

I watched them take him away on the stretcher and my heart sunk. I was only mad at Neji, what would happen is someone got me really mad, would I lose control and seriously hurt them? I have to talk to ojii san about this.

Sasuke was with Kakashi sensei training and so he was late. What is with Kakashi sensei being late all of the time? I know he visits the memorial stone but he didn't do that now. Sasuke was wearing a new outfit, unlike his blue shirt and white pants he was wearing a black ensemble. It looked good but I doubt that's why he wore it. The teme had to come looking all smug too! They had to move his fight in order to not have him forfeit. If THE sasuke Uchiha was to forfeit then the crowd of Konoha would go mad. He was the last surviving member of his precious clan so he got anything and everything he wanted.

A few people forfeited and Shikamaru's fight was awesome. He had fought Temari and almost won but he quit right after he caught her in his shadow thing. He said he was out of chakra, but he was just to lazy to come up with an effective way to win without using chakra.

Gaara had used his sand shield to block almost all of Sasuke's attacks. Then Sasuke did this awesome super cool jutsu, though I'll never tell him I thought it was cool. It was the same one Kakashi sensei used against Zabuza. It sounded like birds and Gai sempai told us that Kakashi sensei his eternal rival one used it to split a lightning bolt in half. So this technique that only two people knew was called Chidori, because it sounds like 1000 birds chirping and Raikiri because of Kakashi sensei's interesting use for it.

I was lost in thought. I was remembering fighting with Haku and how I fought with Neji, the next thing I remember was being under attack.

"Summoning no jutsu"

Kakashi sensei summoned a little dog named pakkun to help us. Him and Gai were fighting enemy nins and comparing how many they beat, was this all just a game to them. I followed pakkun with Sakura to find Sasuke. It took us awhile but when we did I couldn't believe my eyes, Gaara had what looked like a sand wing! Sasuke looked really tired and we ran over to him to help. Well Sakura ran over to Sasuke I went to get Gaara.

Gaara knocked me out of the way and then pinned Sakura to a tree using his sand. I didn't know what to do. He was like me, I could sense his pain and hurt and I wanted to help him but if he's going to keep hurting my friends… I can't allow that

I met him twice before and neither time was pleasant, there was the time after Lee's fight in the hospital room and before Sasuke's match. This boy holds Ichibi, the one tailed raccoon. He was despised and hated all his life, he lives only to kill others. I could have turned out like that; it scares me to think that.

Sasuke tells me to take sakura and get out of here. I asked him why. He told me he lost everybody and he's not gonna lose anyone else. His words struck a cord in me, had I forgotten about everything I wanted to stand for. I brought my hands together and gathered my chakra, during Neji's fight he closed off my points before I could use too much chakra and I therefore had plenty left over.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" I let myself go, no more holding back, I know Gaara is like me, but I have friends to protect. These people, the people in my heart, Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Konohamaru, Ebisu the closet perv, Ojii san and even ero sennin, are the closest thing I have to a family. I will protect them, even if I die in the process.

I got a good hit in. I used my on version of the "One thousand years of pain" Kakashi sensei used on me before during the bell test. The explosion sent me backwards but the teme prevented me from hurting myself too much.

Gaara then turned into a full demon and the real fight began from there.

He trapped me in a sand coffin and I knew what he was going to do. I couldn't let it happen, I bit my finger and called upon the Kyuubi for her power, I needed it, so what, it's nothing new.

"Desert coffi-"

"SUMMONING NO JUSTU"

Gambunta appeared and he seemed like he did want to help me, it took a bit of convincing from his son, Gamakichi, I didn't even think that was possible. I mean for Gamakichi to be Gambunta's son!

He told me to think of something with claws and fangs and I was trying when Kyuubi's voice boomed in my head. I ended up turning us into a replica of Kyuubi and she said that is was nice that I wanted to be her and all I had to do was ask and I could be in her form destroying everything on sight.

I tried punching Gaara and it didn't work, all I had to do was wake him up, I finally used my head, I head butted him and it worked, we both fell to the ground and Gambunta disappeared. I started inching my way towards him and I froze at the look in his eyes. I seen the tears that threatened to spill out. The silent tears made me want to protect him, like I did with all my friends.

"Why are you so strong?"

The question threw me off and I answered honestly, it was because of my friends that I became strong and the look in his eyes told me he understood and somehow I knew everything would be alright.

The teme came and I fell into my sub consciousness only caring about the fact that finally, I was able so save everyone, finally

(A/N) Longest chapter to date! Well… did you like it? Triple R people! The last chapter is a click away! Onwards we trek to the final part of our journey!


	8. Chapter 8

I

**VIII**

The idea from this story came from a book called Speak written by Laurie Anderson. It's about a girl who gets raped and its actually pretty good… and from a bustling blonde shinobi in orange… neither one was made or is owned by me… a pity really

I'm going for a thousand words a chapter not including this or the quote.

I am Outcast

-Speak (4)

I'm sitting on the swing in the corner of the park like I usually do; only now I have a smile on my face, as compared to the frown I used to have before, or the look of malice and hate I once bore. I watch the new children, the ones that will graduate this year, play around and goof off, I can already guess who will be with who on their three man teams.

I see Iruka smiling at the new students and Kakashi talking to him as well. I wonder what they could be talking about but I really don't want to be bothered with it. I look to the sky to see birds flying and one of the Hokage's birds. I flinched and a name leaves my lips.

"Ojii san…"

I attended the funeral like every other shinobi in the village, and every villager. I put my white rose on the casket like everyone else, I recalled the memories like everyone else but that was it. Everyone else let him go, I can't, I couldn't, and I will always hold him close in my heart. I even asked Iruka sensei why he would do something like that, to sacrifice himself for the village, even though I already knew the answer. It's the same thing I would've done to protect my friends. Konohamaru was next to me, crying, he was the only one who cried.

"A shinobi must never show emotions."

That was a rule that we all learned. I stopped showing emotions long ago, my real emotions that is. I just looked at his grave and I felt nothing, just a growing emptiness and then I looked to the sky, it was raining and I didn't want to be here and at the same time I did, because I knew I had to be here, I knew I had to let go. This is the life of a shinobi and that is the path of a Hokage. None of the Hokage's reached a peaceful end. And most likely none ever will.

It was Orochimaru, the same guy I fought that led to the death of Ojii san. If I could've contended with him none of this would've happened, I know it's true and I know I really couldn't have stopped him, but that doesn't change my thoughts. We are now in search for the next Hokage. I'm too young now so I have to settle for being the sixth hokage.

Jiraiya, ero sennin has agreed to train me for a while and he wants me to help him locate the sixth. Apparently she is the third sennin, I don't want to meet her but at the same time I do.

I reposition myself on the swing and close my eyes. It feels good just to relax after everything that has been going on. I hear more children and I can smell the ramen shop. He just made two orders of miso. Whoever is there has good taste. I hear two children arguing over a swing, too bad they don't know about this one, but then again they probably do, but their parents told them to stay away from it, since I was always on it. Yeah, that's probably the case.

The wind rustles my hair and my jumpsuit feels heavy all of a sudden. I took it off and tied it around my waist. I stood up and walked through the path in the park and seen parents pull their children away. The children ask their parent why they can't come near me but their parents don't answer them. I smile at the parents; it was a nice gentle smile. One that they should smile back at instead they ignore me and I ignore them, walking along.

I am an outcast

So what? I've been an outcast all my life and I'm tired of letting it bother me.

I was shunned and hated by the villagers and at first it made me sad. I would cry all the time and pity myself. I would wish that they would stop staring at me and calling me names and then they did worse.

Then I became mad, and didn't behave, I pulled pranks and despised everyone. I wished bad things upon good people and hated them all

Then I met Kyuubi and Mizuki told me all about her, I became an empty shell, I even tried to kill myself. Then Iruka saved me and changed my life quite literally.

Then I was worried, would my newfound friends hate me as well as the village because of her. The Kyuubi, she became my only source of compainionship

The I finally realized something

I am an outcast

And it's okay

I smile as I walk, taking in my surroundings and appreciating everything. I see the trees that tower above up, despite what anyone does to them. I see the Waters that despite everything stay at a constant, anything you throw at it will just sink to the bottom and the water will be the same, it will stay unaffected. I see the birds that fly high, singing a melody only they can understand, soothing voices that people enjoy without actually knowing what they mean. I see the clouds overhead and the sun. The sun gets my applause, despite the rain and the snow. Despite all the pesky clouds that try to get in its way, despite the night that hides the sun completely the sun keeps shining. I admire the sun, I want to be like the sun.

I want to shine through the hardships of life

I want to stand for victory

I want to be an inspiration

I want people to smile and say

"Yes I know Naruto Uzumaki, he's a great person and you should meet him"

"I love Naruto, he's so funny and nice and strong"

"Naruto's a good kid"

"Naruto is my best friend"

And the one I also want people to say

"Naruto is the Hokage of the Hidden village of the leaf Konoha"

But wanting is not enough

So I will train and work hard and achieve my goals, this I promise.

I never break a promise, it is against my nindo

Dattebayo!

(A/N) My first story is up and done. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So triple R! oh and congratulate yourselves for finishing the story, it was pointless but whatever, I wrote it, you read it so I hope you enjoyed it

Ciao!


End file.
